


Sailing Upstream

by HisRoyalBesottedness



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shire, Flustered Bilbo, M/M, Pining Thorin, Slow Burn Romance, The Company - Freeform, established jack/will, the baggins family are in on it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisRoyalBesottedness/pseuds/HisRoyalBesottedness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins was perfectly content alone at Bag-End until a great merchant ship from the east docks at the Brandywine port. Now faced with providing lodgings for a ragtag group of sailors, Bilbo might discover more about these merchants than he had ever wished to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenhobbit22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenhobbit22/gifts).



> Hello all!
> 
> This fic was prompted by the lovely Queenhobbit22, who has become a dear friend of mine.
> 
> onwards!

"Frodo Baggins, if you so much as take another step into my tomato-patch, all my marmalade tarts will go to the great smials without being sampled by you!" The young faunts head whipped around to see his uncle leaning out the back door and trapping him under a mock-stern gaze.

Bilbo Baggins had been labouring in the kitchen since dawn to create dishes to take to the great smials meeting in Tuckburough. From marmalade tarts to small goat-cheese and herb sandwiches, all were to be shared at a meeting anounced the very day before.

'What a rush!' Bilbo huffed as he turned from his backdoor's view of the garden to the topsy turvy mess that had once been his tidy kitchen. "I think it's best you go take a bath my boy, i will finish luncheon and then we can leave." I turned back to the door to see him enter with a sheepish smile. "Do i still get at least one marmalade tart?" I could never stay angry at the boy, he looked too much like his mother with those big blues. "Of course, now off with you, be careful not to dirty my carpets with all that soil!" He was off down the hall before i could finish my sentence. 

I chuckled to myself, darling little faunt.

I took my frying pan off its hook aand prepared a luncheon of fried ham and onions with a cup of redberry tea with it. I was just finishing with the last of tge food parcels when Frodo came back to the kitchen, clean once again. "I'm sorry for almost stepping on your tomatoes uncle, i saw a really big caterpillar and wanted to catch it, Merry and Pippin would have been so jealous!"

"I bet they would now wouldn't they?" I quickly fetched Frodo's lunch and tea from the counter and set it on the table. "We better hurry, we should be leaving soon. Eat up while i go get dressed." He smiled at my attire, i was still in bed-clothes and my curls were a mess, and tucked into the lunch with the gusto of a very healthy faunt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo sets off to the meeting in Tuckburough,and descovers why the meeting was called in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was extremely short so i decided to write another for today ^^

'Waistcoat, Check. Jacket, check. Handkerchief... handkerchief... ah! Check. Right.' I dashed to my dresser and neatly folded my handherchief into my pocket. "Frodo, my lad are you nearly done?!" I called from my room. No answer. Hmmmm, my nose twitched, mischief was afoot.

I silently padded down the hallway to the kitchen, pausing behind the doorway before jumping out to see Frodo jerk his hand out of one of the food parcels. I could not stop the grin that painted my face when i saw how startled he looked, the poor dear. "Uncle Bilbo! I was just going to taste one of the marmalade tarts!" I raised an eyebrow mockingly and took a tart from the parcel and placed it on Frodo's plate.

"I did promise you one, lad. No need to panic." I ruffled his hair walked to and locked the backdoor. The cart was waiting outside already, Primula and Drogo at the front "I'm going to carry these parcels out to the cart, when you are done with your plate, go greet your ma, she worries about you spending too much time with your fussy uncle." I mocked lightheartedly. Prim would giggle herself to bits if she heard me. "Alright Uncle, I'm done!"

'Well that was quick.' He rushed past me in the hall, out the door and right into his mother's arms.  
Once Prim had straightened with Frodo on her hip she gave me a grin. "With the amount of food you made, one would think you had been planning to feed the entire Shire. Thank you for taking care of frodo for a bit," she leaned forward and whispered conspiritorially "Drogo had some trouble reigning in the cart onto the pony." "I most certainly did not!" Drogo huffed, red-faced from behind the reigns. Prim and I cackled at Drogo's expense before finishing the parcel loading.

...............................................................................

We arrived at the great smails just in time for tea, half of the Tooks and Brandybucks were already present for the evening's meeting. When Frodo was put on his own two feet, he was already swept away by his two cousins, Merry and Pippin.

Prim rolled her eyes as the trio dissapeared down the main hall of the great smail. "I see trouble brewing already." She joked as she handed me a drink and joined her husband at the other side of the room. I sighed and swept my eyes around the room, not particularly paying attention to anything. Making an ambush a easy thing to spring on me.

"Bilbo! my boy!" I nearly dropped my drink and had to fumble to catch it again as a hearty blow was delt to my shoulder. "I have not seen you in ages!" 

'Great uncle Fortinbras Took' He clasped my shoulders and gave me a quick once-over. "Look at you, you haven't changed a bit!" He looked me in the face with a grin and steered me over to the refreshment table. 'This is going to be one of those long meeting then' I thought mournfully.

..................................................

"Welcome!" The night had worn on and finally all had arrived at the meeting, even the dreadful Sackville-Bagginses. The Thrain was at the front of the room now, finally getting to the business that needed to be sorted out. 

"We are gathered here tonight to discuss and resolve an issue that has come to my attention." He boomed over the crowd of whispering hobbits that fell silent at his words. "As some of you, who live near the Brandywine would know by now, that we have some unexpected visitors from the East. They are here to do trade and work in Hobbiton," 

The hobbits in the room began twittering again. "However!" Silence again. "They are in need of on-land lodgings for the duration of their stay." Silence reigned and suddenly i saw Lobelia raise her hand and turn her face to me, a triumphant smirk on her face. My blood ran cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any prompts can be messaged to me at my tumblr: http://hisroyalbesottedness.tumblr.com/


	3. Devil Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lobelia gets what she wants and Bilbo... well. You'll see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update this time ^^ next one will be out next week, methinks. :3 
> 
> Enjoy!

'Fantastic' Bilbo thought. Fortinbras leaned forward and looked over his specticles at Lobelia's now leering form. "Yes Missus Sackville-Baggins?" Lobelia preened under the Thain's reluctant acknowledgement. The room goes silent and Bilbo sighs harshly, 'now I'm in for it.' "As you know, Thain, Otho and I have always had our door open for weary travelers-" 'a likely story.' Bilbo thinks as she titters on and on, his mind wanders and only when he registers his name leaving Lobelia's mouth does he pay attention, and just in time, for every hobbit in the room has their eyes trained on him expectantly. "Sorry, what?" He asks completely at a loss as his Baggins side murmurs a sarcastic 'very eloquent, Bilbo'. Lobelia sends him an annoyed look as the Thain seems to gather himself to repeat what Lobelia suggested regarding Bilbo. "Missus Sackville-Baggins has suggested that you, being in the possession of the largest smail in Hobbiton, and only you inhabiting it, that you would be the best candidate for housing our guests from the North." Bilbo is flabbergasted and turns his eyes to Drogo and Prim. Drogo was trying valiantly to restrain his wife from speaking but just as he think she had stopped fighting and lets his hand drop from her mouth, she hollers over the crowd. "He'll do it!" Both Bilbo and Drogo are dumbstruck. 'Betrayed by blood!' His Baggins-side wailed as his Inner-Took crackled gleefully. The crowd buzzes in the smail and Fortinbras, looking quite pleased announces "Then it is settled then!" Meeting adjourned. Oh why, Prim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Primula you evil woman, you. XD bet you all thought Lobelia would seal Bilbo's fate. XD

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome! ^^ 
> 
> If you would like to give me a fic prompt, message me on my tumblr:  
> http://hisroyalbesottedness.tumblr.com/


End file.
